Podróż/Podróż I
Rozdział 1 Dom - Muszę iść do Wielkich Istot! - krzyknęła Hahli - Tyzon idziesz ze mną? - powiedziała Hahli do Tyzona -Zwolnij trochę!- krzyknął Nowy Leaw. -Po co chcesz tam iść? -No właśnie przecież lidl jest w okolicy. -powiedizał dekar - Dekar, jeśli nie skończysz z tym Lidlem i kiełbasą 1 kg za 9.99 zł, to przysięgam, że mroczna ręka urwie ci głowę! - pogroził Guurahk, niebieski super - rahkshi. -Tak taniooo???!!!- zdziwił się Nowy Lewa. -No to faktycznie, po co nam Wielkie Istoty? Wszyscy się zdziwili bo zobaczyli Teratraxa, który "zginą" na Bara Magna. - Witam, a i witam zdrajcę Guurahka. - powiedział Teratrax. To jest Tajemnica i musimy iść do McDonalda i Lidla. powiedziała Hahli Rozdział 2 McDonald -ok.Ale ja chce zestwa happy meel powiedział dekar i wyruszyli. - O dekar zobaczyłam że są ze Spider Man to co chcesz? - Zapytała się Hahli - Kto tu jest zdrajcą Teratrax? Kolaborowałeś ze Skrallami i sprzedałeś naszą drużynę! Hahli. Ja sobie sam kupię. -A kto zabijał sojuszników, i kazał związać osobę z drużyny. - Powiedział do Guurgahka Teratrax. Podchodzę do sprzedawczyni i mówię: - Dwa cheeseburgery i McFlurry (szeptem) i jeszcze może jakiś tort lub placek, żeby wcisnąć w twarz pewnego wilkołaka xD. -Hahli możesz dla mnie wźąć hamburgera, i przepraszam za piranie. - Powiedział teratrax. Dobra dostaniesz Hamburgera, ale o jakie piranie ci chodzi? Powiedziała Hahli Nagle zza lady wyłania się Nowy Lewa w czapeczce McDonald's i mówi: -A może frytki do tego? Teratrax, ty złodzieju masek! Ciebie tu nie obsłużymy! Frytki i Hamburgera. powiedziała Hahli - Teratrax, sio! Ty zdrajco! Lewa, podałbyś mi Mc Flurry? Teratrax podłożył miecz pod gardło Guurgahka - powiedz to jeszcze raz a zginiesz. -Jasne. Kupujecie na jeden rachunek, czy każdy osobno? Jak osobno, to Hahli płaci 6,99 widgetów a ty 4,99. - Dobra Teratrax Masz tego Hamburgera, ale o jakie piranie ci chodziło? powiedziała Hahli do Teratraxa. - Ej!! Nowy Lewa to ja jestem pracownikiem McDonalda tylko kupuję. - powiedziała Hahli -O te z Bara Magna. - powiedział Teratrax. Aaa to te piranie tylko co to nie moje. powiedziała Hahli Lewa nie dosłyszał do końca. -Pianie?! Hamburgery z piraniami?! To będą dodatkowe koszty za trudne arunki pracy podczas ich łapania. - No dobra zjedliśmy, to idziemy do Lidla. - powiedziała Hahli Rozdział 3 Zakupy w Lidlu - Kupimy Sok Jabłkowy,jakieś Chipsy, Pepsi jeżeli jest. - Powiedziała Hahli -Co ty! Tak się nażarliśmy i jeszcze chcesz coś do jedzenia?- zdziwił się Nowy Lewa. - Ech, zmywam się. Nienawidzę zakupów w takiej dziurze jak ta. Spotkamy się na miejscu - powiedział Guurahk i buławą zrobił Harakiri. Potem cząsteczki, które z niego zostały uniósł mocą magnetyzmu i poleciał. - No dobra tylko kupię sok. - powiedziała Hahli - Kupione i wracaj Guurahk!!! - Krzyknęła Hahli Rozdział 4 Zniszczone Karda Nui - Ale dużo kamieni i rozlane Bagna, No co to ma być! - powiedziała Hahli - Muraga, Tyzoon, Nowy Lewa, Dekar, Teratrax wiecie co się stało? - Zapytała się Hahli - A to kto? Ratunku!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - wołała Hahli Przyszedł Antroz cały w krwi i na jednej ręce nie miał skóry. Antroza ugryzły Mroczne Pijawki i Antroz umarł i wszyscy co podróżowali to stali się Toa Mistika. Wow !Ale !fajna zbroja !-Muraga zaczoł latać ,nagle zaatakowałgo jakieś coś co wyglądało jak zmutowane połączenie jakiegoś insekta z Borohkiem-Aaaaa!!!!!!! Z cienia wyskoczył Ktoś Nieznany i zmielił mutanta na kawałki za pomocą świecących Młotów. -Trzeba było wziąść Łapkę na muchy. - Wszyscy się na Niego patrzyli. - Co? A tak, nazywają mnie "Tworzący". To z powodu Młotów. A jak wy się nazywacie? -Ja jestem drużynowym debilem dekar25 do usług. - Cześć Tworzący ja jestem Hahli i Liderką Drużyny - powiedziała Hahli Jam jest Muraga !Jestem z innego świata ... - Tworzący a wiesz gdzie są Wielkie Istoty? - zapytała się Hahli -Według Legend Bara Magna, trzeba zebrać 6 kluczy z każdego rejonu i dostać się na najwyższą górę. Musimy udać się do portalu w tej srebrej kuli. Czy raczej tym, co z niej zostało. Roździał 5 Bitwa z Makuta -Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! co to ma być?!?!!!?!!!!!!????!!!!???????!!!!!??????! wystraszyła się Hahli. -Rozprawmy się z... tym czymś, blokują nam drogę! Ale błagam ratujcie mnie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! przed tymi Potworami z Krwi którzy to chyba Makuta!! powiedziała Hahli - Tworzący ratuj ten niebieski gościu Vamprah cz Vampir bo dla mnie to Vampir!!!!!! - krzykneła Hahli Dzięki superszybkiemu biegu Tworzący odrzuca Vampraha od Hahli, potem doskakuje i nim Vamprah wstaje, Tworzący miażdży go młotami. W ten sam sposób niszczy Resztę. -Już. -Aha czy to "już" odnosiło się także do przwdżiwych makuta? wskazał dekar i wszyscy zrozumieli że tamte makuta to była iluzja. -Twarda była ta iluzja. No cóż, bierzcie, póki możecie, bo ja już idę się bawić. - I pobiegł atakować Makuta w ten sam sposób. - Dzięki Tworzący, no to musimy iść dalej przemienieni. - powiedziała Hahli Rozdział 6 Droga do Voya Nui - Ooo! Plan i Kawałek Klucza na planie pisze szukacie Wielkich Istot to musicie iść na Voya Nui. - powiedziała i przeczytała Hahli Kiedy zaszli trochę dalej zobaczyli Guuurahka opierającego się o drzewo. Rahkshi zerknął na nich i powiedział: - Co tak długo? Taka kolejka przy kasie była? -Hej, Hahli, a co to za niebieski, gadający robak pustynny??? - To Gurahk , a wcale nie było długiej kolejki tylko że spotkaliśmy iluzję Makuta i walczyliśmy. - - Jak mogłeś nazwać mnie robakiem pustynnym!? Sam pokonałem wielką armię Skralli i przyczyniłem się do zniszczenia Teridaxa, a ty mnie od robaków pustynnych wyzywasz kowalu? Ok, Hahli spoko. Wiecie co? Byłem już u wielkich istot. No znaczy nie w komnacie, ale w ich domku letniskowym. Dali mi to - powiedział Rahkshi i pokazał wszystkim złotą Kanohi - To kanohi Leago. Maska Kamuflażu. Pozwala użytkownikowi zmienić każdego i wszystko w co chce. Nie pozwala tworzyć nowych rzeczy tylko zmieniać stare. Lewa. Do ciebie mam zaufanie. Załóż maskę i spraw, żebym też mógł nosić Kanohi, potem mi ją oddaj - powiedział Rahkshi i dał kanohi Toa Powietrza. - Vican, Photok, Solek, Tanma, Gavla, Radiak i Kirop? Co wy tu robicie mieliście być w Metru Nui. - powiedziała Hahli a Matoranie odpowiedzieli - Dowiedzieliśmy się o was że szukacie Wielkich Istot to musicie iść na Voya Nui. - - No to nieźle. Może każdy weźmie sobie Matoranina jako partnera? Ja chcę być z Radiakiem - powiedział niebieski Rahkshi nadal czekając na Lewę. - Nie możemy z mami być musimy wracać do Metru Nui. - powiedziały Matoranie -A, niebieski, nie jesteś z Bara Magna, więc się nie znasz na stworzeniach. Jestem reprezentantem Iconoxu i byłem przez cały czas w Roxtus, walcząc na corocznych zawodach, jakoś tam siedział Tuma i oglądał. Wszyscy ucichli. -Dobra, ludzie, skoro mamy iść na tą Voya Nui, to powinniśmy wybrać się na górę, bo cośtam przecieka. I mam przeczucie, że... Z góry zaczęło lecieć coraz więcej wody. Wszystko się trzęsło. ...Zaraz będzie tu mokro!!! Kilometrowa skała została zniszczona. Przelewały się kaskady wody. -To ja już idę! - Powiedział Tworzący, skoczył bardzo wysoko w górę, złapał się kopuły i zaczął się wdrapywać do przejścia. - Tumę, to ja załatwiłem! Musiałeś przenieść się za prędko "młotku". He he, ale mam gadane. "Młotku". Prysznic dobrze mi zrobi, a ty Hahli? -Zamknij się Robaczku, bo cię Zeski zjedzą. A, właśnie, finał był wczoraj, a Tuma tam jakoś był. - zripostował Tworzący, zbliżając się do przejścia. - A teraz pora na kąpiel! -fajnie lubię pływać szczególnie w głębokich i rozległych basenach.a wy? zapomniałem zapytać co będzie po kąpaniu - -O, Hahli, ktoś doszedł. Więc skoro musisz wiedzieć, to musimy dostać się na zatopione Voya Nui. Właźcie wszyscy! - To musiałeś być w innym wymiarze młotku i uważaj bo ciebie nawet Spikity nie zjedzą, odchodzie Voroxów - to mówiąc Guurahk chwyta Tworzącego mocą Magnetyzmu i rzuca nim w gabrysia łamiąc obu po ręce. -nic mi nie będzie bo zmiennokształtność odbudowuje połamane kończyny-to mówiąc gabrys07 mienia się w allozaura,lekko gryzie Guurahka i zmienia się w siebie -Mam stalowe ręce, nie można mi ich złamać. - Mówi Tworzący i szybko wskakuje to korytarza z cieknącą wodą. -to ja już jadę na voya nui,dogońcie mnie-powiedział gabrys07 roździał 7 już na voya nui -jak myślicie czy gelu nie używa żelu i kiedy pójdziemy do Tesco bo mam 50 zybla w takim miejscu że mi nikt nie ukradnie-powiedział gabrys07 Przylatuje Guurahk i buławą rozszczepia nogę gabrysiowi. Potem daje maskę Leago Hahli i mówi żeby dała mu możliwość noszenia masek. -Trochę tu mokro(Pamiętajcie, Voya Nui poszła w pięknym stylu do wody). O, a co to? - Tworzący podpływa do jakiejś tabliczki i zabiera ją. - Ha, a więc to droga. Dobrze, ja idę sam szukać. Spotkamy się na Bara Magna, wiem, że się tam jakoś dostaniecie! - Krzyknął Tworzący i zniknął w Cieniu. (Wytłumaczenia: Tworzący znalazł zakopaną tabliczkę i krzyknął, że droga do komnaty jest na Bara Magna. Wyczytał to z niej.) -ja już zebrałem molekuły mojej nogi i jest normalna i wiesz Guurahk przestańmy sobie dokuczać i skupmy się na przybyciu do Bara Magna. roździał 8 podroż do Bara Magna -to co nie będziemy się już więcej gnębić bo z moją macą zmiennokształtności i twoją bławą i też moim cepem możemy spokojnie pokonać skralle voroxy i maluma razem wziętych a z hahli i tworzących 3 razy więcej-powiedziawszy to wyją cep z portalu i rąbnął voroxa tym w głowę-powiedział gabrys07 Tymczasem Tworzący dotarł do portalu w jaskini. Można było zobaczyć piasek. Duuużo piasku. Wskoczył do niego i znalał się w Bara Magna. -Nie ma to jak w domu. Trzeba pokierować się do Metalowego Kanionu, ale najpierw do Vulcanusa. Mam nadzieję, że Oni tam będą. - Hahli, użyjesz w końcu tej Kanohi? - zdenerwował się zniecierpliwiony Rahkshi. - Jakiej Kanohi!! A nie idziemy na Bara Magna jeżeli nie będzie Wielkich Istot to idziemy. - powiedziała Hahli - Hahli dałem ci Kanohi Leago (patrz parę postów wyżej) i nie wrzeszcz! Olewam te wielkie istoty. Po co nam one? Nic nie robią tam, to nic tu nie zrobią. - Dobra - powiedziała Hahli Rozdział 9 Góra Valmai - Ooo! Jakiś Wielki Dom. - powiedziała Hahli Z cienia nagle wyszedł Tworzący. -W tym wygasłym wulkanie nic nie ma oprócz niewielkiego portalu, także Wielkich Istot. Trzeba do niego wskoczyć. Ale uwaga! Skorupa jest bardzo cienka! Wystarczy rzucić kamieniem, aby spowodować pęknięcie! - Takim jak ten? - spytał Guurahk trzymając w ręku kamień. Rzucił nim w skorupę i cała skorupa zapadła się. - No co? Tylko się upewniałem. -Nieawżne, teraz jest ciepło. Trzeba wskoczyć dokładnie w portal. Uwaga, ja biegnę. - Tworzący wskoczył w mały portal i nagle coś błysnęło. Tworzący był po drugiej stronie portalu i czekał. Guurahk przełączył się w tryb lotu i wleciał bez problemów do portalu. - Pa pa! - powiedziała Hahli do Tworzącego i Gurahka i szła z innymi dalej. -a gabrys07 wskoczył tam robiąc przewrotkę i powiedział im po drugiej stronię robiłem takie przewrotki nawet na trawie (to są prawdziwe fakty) -Wiesz, co Guurahk? Zroniłem sprint wokół wulkanu i pzryjrzałem mu się dokładnie. Idziemy walczyć na Arenie? Rozdział 10 Komnata Wielkich Istot - Niema Wielkich Istot?!?!?!?!?!?! Nie!! - powiedziała wkurzona Hahli Tymczasem zostawmy załamaną Hahli i wróćmy do Tworzącego i Guurahka. - Ok Tworzący. Używamy swoich mocy, czy polegamy wyłącznie na sile fizycznej? - spytał Rahkshi. -Na Arenie Glatorian trzeba polegać na sile. Musimy pokonać paru Glatorian oraz mistrza Ackara i Tarixa. W ten sposób zdobędziemy pierwszsy dysk. W czasie zdobywania 6 dysków żywiołów odkryjemy "Ścieżkę Oświecenia", Drogę do Wielkich Istot. No, nareszcie Arena Vulcanusa. Ogromna Arena była przed nimi. -No, stary, pora na małą zabawę. Na samym szczycie Areny był niewielki, czerwony dysk. Raanu zaczął przemawiać. -Zaszczycacie naszą arenę swoją walką. Niech wasze miecze i tarcze zaprowadzą spokój. Po pokananiu paru wrogów Tworzący i Guurahk stanęli naprzeciwko Tarixa i Ackara. -Skralle były uparte, co więc z nimi? Nieważne, biorę Ackara! W tym czasie Hahli zrozumiała, że Tworzący ma rację i poleciała na Mata Nui'ego Rozdział 11 W kosmosie Hahli wleciała na Mata Nuiego i krzyknęła - Mata Nui!!! Czy wystrzelisz mnie na Bara Magna?! I Mata Nui nie odpowiedział i wystrzelił Hahli w kosmos. Hahli ominęła Bara Magna i walnęła w Meteoryt i spadła na Bara Magna. Rozdział 12 Bara Magna Tymcasem Tworzący i Guurhk pokonali Tarixa i Ackara. -A nie mówiłem? Ci też byli upierdliwi. Dobra, chodźmy po dysk. Dostali Dysk, a Tworzący włożył go do tablicy. Gdy wyszli, zauważyli, że reszta grupy leży na piachu i właśnie wstaje. -No, no, no, kto tu się obija? Nieważne, idziemy nad rzekę Skralli. Tam jest następny dysk... Gdy reszta wstała, Tworzący przez całą drogę do rzeki tłumaczył. -W końcu dotariśmy! Dysk jest gdzieś tu. A tam jest... MALUM!!! - Malum chcesz po tyłkujak nie to dawaj dysk, czekam - powiedziała Hahli -Jakiś potężny dysk? Nieważne, że nie wiem, gdzie on jest i tak go zdobędę! -Brawo, Hahli. Dobra, ja idę walczyć z Malumem, a wy z Voroxami. - Powiedział Tworzący i skoczył na klif, gdzie był Malum. - Choć do mnie, Malum. - Nie zostawię cię samego! - wrzasnął Guurahk i rzucił swoją buławą w klif, a że ma moc dezintegracji to klif zniknął i Malum spadł. - Nie dlatego żebym się martwił tylko nie chcę ci oddawać całej zabawy - to mówiąc Guurahk mocą magnetyzmu przyniósł swoją buławę z powrotem. - Voroxy! - powiedziała Hahli i zabiła wszystkie Voroxy i też poszła walczyć z Malumem. Guurahk odepchnął lekko Hahli mocą Magnetyzmu. - To nie zadanie dla kobiet. Zostaw to nam. - Spadaj Gurahk ja mogę walczyć z Malumem. - powiedziała Hahli - Założymy się że nie!? - powiedział Guurahk i z okolicznych skał utworzył niezniszczalne więzienie w którym zostali tylko Malum Tworzący i Guurahk. Hahli zrobiła dziurę w więzieniu i krzyczała i przeklinała na Gurahka. - Cicho! - krzyknął Guurahk, wyrzucił mocą Magnetyzmu Hahli, przy okazji zabierając jej Kanohi Leago i zatkał dziurę powtarzając, że mury są niezniszczalne! Hahli znowu zrobiła dziurę i weszła i kopnęła Gurahka w jaja i zabrała jego Kanohi rzuciła ją i kopała Gurahka aż poleciał w kosmos. Rozdział 13 Wielkie Istoty - Czego!!!!??????!!!!!???? - powiedziały wielkie istoty. - Gdzie Maska Życia?! - powiedziała Hahli Koniec Kategoria:Głupie opowiadania